One with the pack
by XxXLullabyXxXBluesXxX
Summary: A wolf who's only friend is the moon searches for her reason to live, and she finds him.
1. City of Howls

From the mountains tallest peake shae stared at the golden moon above her. In all the years of her lving she had been her closest friend, watching her and giving her the strength to carry on everyday. Even now as she felt her fur clotting with blood she kept pushing forward, with every step the smell grew stronger and stronger. Flowers, Lunar flowers. Giving a howl to the moon she pressed forward to her unknown destination.

How long had it been? Days, weeks, months? She had lost track of time on her seemingly pointless journey. Her strength was beginning to waver becoming little to none at this point. If she didn't find food, water and shelter soon she'd be a goner. That's whens he seen it, lights and buildings, a city! With new a new found hope she srpinted forward, the moon watching her from above. As she walked the city streets her stomach begger her for something to eat. Again the feeling of waskness returned, quickly she darted into an alley and collapsed on a pile of soggy boxes. No more, she couldn't take anymore. Between her wounds and exhaustion she was done. Her vibrant green eyes lifted towards the sky, admiring her friend, "I believe this is the end, old friend." she whispered laying her head down for her eternal rest.

Just as she was ready to surrender her body to the darkness she heard it, the sound of a trash can falling over. Startled the feeling of death quickly vanished she was got to her feet and narrowed her eyes foward. It was a raccoon! The little rodent was head first in the over turned trash can. It would never see her coming. Quick as a strike of lightning she pounced widening her jaws and snapping the rodents neck. Blood trailed behind her as she dragged her prey away. Piece by piece she the tore it apart until only bone were left.

After washing her meal down with a drink of alley water she bowed her head to the sky, "You are full of surprises, friend." she smiled lifting her head high. Something didn't feel right as if she was being watched by someone or something. Her head jerked to right and she imediately regretted her actions. A dog, no a wolf next to a human armed with a gun, before she could process what to do he shot and she fell limp to the ground as sirens blared in the background.

She was no longer in the alley that was for sure. No, instead she was trapped inside a large steal cage. She lay motionless on the cold metal floor staring at the door to her freedom. There was a heavy smell of blood in the air, but no hers. Her eyes lowered to the pool of blood next to her and the one who lay in it. A wolf. It was large and white and looked to be dead. She pushed herself up and walked toward it nudging it with her nose. No reaction. Her head lowered resting on the wolfs chest listening for any sign of life. The sound of a heartbeat gently rang out trough her ears, faint but still alive. Sighing in relief she returned to her side of the cage keeping a close eye on the wolf. It was only when sleep found her that she stoped watching.

When she awakened she noticed another wolf staring at her. She recongnized the breed as a Mexican Wolf. He looked from her to the other. She gave a warning growl and she she did he suddenly became..a human. She knew of wolfs being able to disguise themselves as humans but she herself had never done so before. He started to speak, "Man you really screwed up. I've seen one of us get caught her before but never this badly."

"I can get out of here whenever I want." the white one spoke making her eyes widen. He's talking? She sighed turning back to the strange wolf. "Uh huh so why are you in there? And what about you?" he looked at her, "How'd you end up in here?"

She blinked, "I can't remember." it was then that the white wolf noticed her. Still laying on his side he glanced at her with the most remarkable yellow eyes she had ever seen. Her head lowered as she acknowledged him. "I'm Hige it's nice to meet you." he directed towards us. "Azu." she bowed.

"So why are you in here anyway?" the white one asked

"No reason. It smelled like somthing interesting was going to happen and I just followed my nose. You know?" Azu laughed at the strange wolf, hige. "Besides I got nowhere else to go."

"That's not your true form. Why do you hide yourself?"

"So I don't end up like you two. These people are terrified of us so you know if we look like them they pretty much leave us alone. You seem sensible Azu wouldn't you agree?"

"I..I've never used my human form before."

"You are living a lie!" the white one growled, "Just so you can die a miserable death in this city?"

"Got to do what you can to survive right? Keep looking like that and you'll be back here in no time. It draws too much attention."

"Have you given up your pride as a wolf?!" he growled standing, Azu gasped at the large wolf, he looked so intimidating and majestic at the same time. "Hm? You're a strange one alright but having pride doesn't count for much if you are dead, you know?" Azu's body jerked alert as a loud alarm rang troughout the building. The white one set to work on the cage bars trying to bend them. Azu helped and in a short amount of time they had enough room to escape. They needed to escape but there was only one way they were getting out of here. Azu had hoped she'd never have to do this again. Tucking away her rpide she switched into her human form, a tall girl with a hour glass figure. Long black hair with a single white strip was tucked away under a denim hood. Azu was wearing a long sleeved navy blue shirt and over it a sleeveless denim jacket with a gray good. She wore dark skiny jeans with multiple rips and holes tucked into knee length black boots with chains wrapped around them. Covering her hands were two black fingerless gloves and around her neck a crystal necklace. Her green eyes turned to the boys, "Let's go."

Using their human forms made it ten times easier to break out of the strange place. They freely walked past the workers and guards. The white one limped and Azu kept a tight hold on her side where she had been shot by the strange man. "Sir those dogs disapeared!"

"What?!"

Azu could only smirk at the commotion behind her. Humans were so daft. The trio set out to a high ledge over looking the city. Azu's rested her arms over her knee's as she gazed at the moon. She looked so beautiful tonight, she looked beautiful every night. "Your wounds have they healed?" Hige asked the white one and Azu. "Yea, after all it's a full moon tonight." he answered.

"So why'd you come to this crummy town anyway?"

"I smelled something..the scent of Lunar flower. It's here, in this city." Azu quietly gasped at him. He could smell it too? So it wasn't just her! How strange. "Yea I know. My nose can smell when a dog is taking a dump ten kilometers away."

"Yea? That must really stink." the white one said making Hige and Azu laugh. She studied the white ones human form. Messy brown hair and incredible blue-grey eyes. He wore a darkn green jacket over a white shirt and jeans with conerse. Quite attractive, and it only intesified under the moon. "Sure does!"

"So why did you escape with us?"

"Uh I dont know..I just felt like it I guess. Besides you two seem kinda interesting. So what's next where ya heading?" Hibe asked. "To Paradise, there isn't any moonligt in this place." white one said. Azu's eyes widened as she stared at him, "Are you really going to Paradise?" she has been told a story about it when she was a cub, from the story it sounded like a wonderful place to be."Paradise huh? That sounds like fun."

"My name is..Kiba.."

"Kiba.." Azu repeated to herself. She liked it, it suited him. "Kiba...will you take me to Paradise?"

I just began watching Wolf's Rain and I'm really excited about it! The fact that there are only thirty episodes is a little disapointing but so far I'm enjoying. Kiba and Hibe are such cuties! I just had to make a story about it.


	2. Toboe, who doesn't howl

Hige and Kiba had long since fallen asleep but Azu was still wide awake. She could never sleep on the night of a full moon. She couldn't bare the thought of leaving her friend alone on such a night. "Tell me friend..is it lonely up there? In that big sky of yours or is it that the stars keep you company?" Azu wondered quietly. "If only you could talk, I feel we'd have much, much in common!" her tail thumped at the thought. "As long as I am here you will never be lonely."

"What are you doing?"

"Kiba! Oh, did I wake you? Azu asked the white one. "It's fine." he yawned walking beside her, "Who were you talking to?"  
"The moon."

"The moon?...why?"

"Because," Azu smiled, "She is my friend."

Kiba stared at Azu, she was among one of the strangst wolves he had ever met, but her innocence made her beautiful. She was a strange wolf that looked more like a Siberian Husky than wolf. She was unique.

"Kiba...are you really going to find Paradise?"

"It's my sole mission."

Azu walked to the whit wolf and affectionately nuzzled him. "I want to walk side by side with you trough the gates of Paradise." her voice whispered to him. He didn't find the gesture or request odd at all. In fact, he was pleased someone else believed in his dream. "We don't know how long it will take to get to Paradise so you are going to need your rest. Say goodnight to the moon." Azu reminded Kiba of a young cub, so full of energy and curiosity.

"Goodnight friend."

"Luna."

"What?"

"Call her Luna."

"Luna? What a beautiful name! Luna, it fits her perfectly." Azu barked happily at the sky, "Goodnight, Luna!" the excitable wolf barked prancing behind Kiba to their sleeping spots. Azu was quick to cuddle into the larger wolf and was even quicker to fall asleep. "Strange girl.." Kiba chuckled before he himself fell asleep.

When morning came the trio set out in search of food and something to do. Azu wasn't quite used to her human form yet and kept thinking someone would expose her for what she truly is, but they didn't. Azu's ear twitched as she walked by gossiping ladies talking about wolf spottings. Did they know it was her? "See what I tell ya? Nobody notices us." Hige smirked turning a corner and tossing Kiba and Azu a hotdog. Having not eaten since her little run in with a raccoon Azu was quick to scarf the strange meat down. "I'd much prefer a boar or deer.."

"This is awful." Kiba sighed, "It's the best you'll get around here. If I see a deer loping by I'll be sure to catch it for you." Hige shrugged down his hotdog. "Nobles are at it again. Seems like they pick up one idiot after the other."

"Where do they take them after their caught?"

"Well the same place they took you two I guess."

"That's perfect. I'll blend in and sneak inside."

"What? But we had to fool them just to get out of there! That hotdog fried your brain." Azu agreed, "Kiba who knows what they'll do to you this time. It's suicidal."

"I'm going back in."

"Now wait a second what the hell happened to Paradise?"

"Look, the scent is coming from somewhere inside that building and as far as we know the only way to get inside is to get captured. You know what's there don't you? What hiding behind those walls. The beacon that will lead us to Paradise.

"Well forget it. You'll never get close to Cheza."

"Cheza?"

"The flower maiden that was created from Lunar flowers. That's what they say anyway. Listen, it's useless they've got that place locked down."

"So why did you try to sneak in there?"

"For a little excitement I guess.."

"Hige," Kiba frowned, "Don't you believe in Paradise too?"

"Forget it I'm now going."

Kiba turned to the confused wolf with big green eyes. "Azu? Are you in?" he asked to which she quivered. "I don't know..it doesn't sound like a good idea Kiba."

"Alright, see ya around."

"Hey Kiba! Try to give a guy advice and see what it gets ya. See if I care," Hige mumbled as Kiba walked away. Azu watched the white wolf go with a sad look in her eyes. What if it would be the last time she'd see him? "I'll catch you later Hige." she said following Kiba's scent. Azu gasped as shes een Kiba being loaded into one of the vans, "Damn..I'm too late. I'll have to follow them." Azu turned tail and nearly avoided smachking into some guy in black leather. "Sorry!" she yelled taking off. "In this form I'll never catch up in time!" she growled switching into her wolf form and chasing the van in the shadows. The van eventually stopped in front of a large building and the guards ushered everyone out, Kiba included. "I'll have to distract them." she whispered searching for something. Her eyes spotted a can on the ground and she smirked. With quick pace she tossed the can into an alley and smiled as it clanked against the ground. Her plan seemed to work as the two guards in the back went to check it out. Quickly she ran over to the line and threw her hands over her head like the others. With a giggled she kicked Kiba in the back of his leg and played innocent when he angrilly turned around.

"Azu?" his eyes widened, "You came?"

"You didn't think I was going to let you go in this place alone did you? Besides, what if the beacon to Paradise really is in this place then I have to come. I mean what I said, Kiba." he didn't have a chance to reply as the guards came back grumbling about a wild animal. The group was ushered into the building where they were lead to a large cell. "Watch it!" Azu growled as one shoved her in. Bitterly she took her place next to the white one with an angry scowl on her face. "This was a stupid idea."

"No one forced you to come."

"Shut up." she whimpered looking out of the cage. She gasped, "Hige?!"

"Yo!"

"Hige? What in the world are you doing here?" Kiba asked as the larger of the wolves took his spot next to Azu. She felt squished between the two. "Come on we're friends now aren't we?"

"Coming from you that sounds kinda fishy."

Azu yawned, "All this sneaking has me exhausted."

"You threw a can in an alley." Kiba smirked. "No! I also chased your ass down." the wolf grumbled folding her arms across her chest and turning up her nose. "So nyah!"

"Your weird." Hige laughed, "But I like it."

"Ugh!"

They say there for what seemed like hours before the guards returned with some old blankets and pillows that they threw to everyone. Azu was one of the unfortunate who didn't get one. She laid facing the cell bars shivering. All she wanted to do was swtich into her wolf form but she knew she couldn't. Whimpering she curled up into a ball and closed her eyes. "There's no sense in freezing you know." Kiba sighed draping his arm and blanket around Azu who was blushing fiercly. "I'm fine Kiba. Really, you don't have to."

"You suck at lying."

Azu rolled over to face the white wolf and regretted it. "You have stunning eyes." she blabbed, a hand instantly covering her mouth, "I'm sorry Kiba! I have this thing were I sometimes blab what I'm saying without thinking and I don't mean to I just get really-"

"So are yours."

"W..what?"

"Goodnight, Azu." the wolf yawned closing his eyes. "Hey Kiba!" the childish wolf pouted watching his chest rise and fall. "I'm such a goof." she sighed closing her eyes, completely missing Kiba's smile. Just as Azu had seemed to fall asleep a loud sound rang troughout her head. It sounded like a voice. Her body jerked forward as she covered her ears with gritted teeth and sweat pouring off her. "What...what the hell is happening?" she hissed. "Azu, Hige can you feel that?" Azu completely missed his question as pain wrecked her body. "Make it stop!"

"So what? You wanna break out of here?"

"Yea!" Kiba threw the blanket off and set to work on the bars. "Hey," Hige smirked flashing a key that he pulled from his hair. Kiba grinned turning his attention to Azu who was huddled in a corner looking like she had seen some kind of ghost. He grabbed her hand and pulled her up running out of the cell. "Azu, what's wrong?" he asked as they ran trough the building. "I can hear her..she's calling to me.."

"Who?"

Azu growled running forward "I feel her!" she yelled quickening her pace. The closer she got the louder the voice in her head grew. Coming across a worker the group quickly took a detour through a vent. "I'm coming.." Azu whispered. From the vents they ended up outside. "This way!" Hige yelled running forward with Kiba but Azu stood frozen. "It's..it's her..the Flower Maiden.."

The Flower Maiden, Cheza, she was being carried by a man wish a mask and cape. "Wolves? You have my gratitude. For it was you who awoke her."

"What?"

"Who the hell are you?!"

"The Flower Maiden..is mine."

"What? The Flower Maiden? Does he mean Cheza?"

Azu growled, "Let her go." she yelled charing forward in her wolf form. The man seemed to chuckle as he held Cheza by the neck. Tears pooled from her pink eyes as she released a blood curtling scream. "C-Cheza!" Azu screamed trying to push forward, "I'll save you!"

"We'll meet in Paradise, if we meet again that is." and just like that he was gone. "That voice..it was her..it was Cheza! How could I hear her? Just what the hell is going on?!"


	3. Bad Fellow

"Whoose idea was it to take the sewer? This place stinks!" Azu whined pinching her nose. "Where the hell are we going? Places like this are rough on my delicate nose, you know."

"I got a hunch there's food down here."

Azu gagged, "I'm not sure I want to eat anything down here." and then when she seen the rats. "You gotta be kidding me." the trio took shelter on one of the sewer paths near a gate. Azu choked down her rat and tossed the bones to the side. "Gross." she spat leaning on Kiba, "This place is disgusting."

"You get used to it." Hige laughed, "Looks like that guy stole the only clue we had and the scent of Lunar flowers is gone now too."

"Hige, he knew about Paradise, that's why he took her."

"Well we'll have to find another flower. She can't be the only one around right?"

"It doesn't matter." Azu growled lowly, "I'll get her back."

"That man knew us. He saw what we were the minute he looked at us."

"Why don't we blow this town? Come on, we'll look for Paradise!"

"He'll meet us there, that's what he said."

"He said a lot of crazy stuff. Listen, if you are thinking of going after him you are out of your mind. He's a Noble if I've ever seen one!"

"A Noble?"

"Are those the guards?" Azu asked with a cocked head. "I keep forgetting you two are new here. Look those guys are bad news and I for one are smart enough to to mess with them. Trust me you guys just let them go, forget about them." Hige said as he laid down. Azu waited until he fell asleep to speak. "I can still smell the Lunar flowers. It's faint, but it's there."

"Back in the cell, was that Cheza you were hearing?"

"I think. She was trying to talk to me but I couldn't understand anything she was saying. The whole thing was weird and painful." she pouted resting her head on Kiba's shoulder. "How can anybody sleep down here?"

"You'll just have to try." Kiba smirked closing his eyes. "Easy for you to say." Azu pouted peaking trough the gate at the moon. "Oh Luna, I'm so confused."

"Uh oh, must've taken a wrong turn. Hm? Hey! It's one of our own!" Hige yelled popping his head out from the sewer gate. "Move it will ya! That's the last time I trust your nose."

"Well anyone's nose would go numb after a night in that stink hole!"

"Will you two shut the hell up and get me out of here!" Azu whined and Kiba helped her out. "If I ever see another sewer again I'm going to puke!"

"You guys..no way..your"

The group turned their attention from the young wolf to a girl with a bag behind him. "Huh? Leara! Don't be scared. I won't do anything...I just wanted to see you again..I'm so sorry..about your bird."

"Daddy..daddy...daddy! Come quick it's the wolf! The wolf is here!"

"Move it!" Kiba yelled taking off. "More sewers!" Azu groaned as she followed Kiba trough a tunnel system."Hurry up!" Hige yelled to the kid.

"Stupid sewers.." Azu grumbled looking back at the kid, "You shouldn't get involved with humans, kid. Their nothing but trouble."

"Hey runt what's eating you?"

"I'm not a runt! My names Toboe."

"That's cool. Well I'm Hige and this here is Kiba and Azu."

"Where are we heading anyway?"

"Where do you think? To the exit of course."

"The exit?"

"We're leaving town." Kiba spoke

"Your leaving town? Where else will you go?"

"To Paradise." Azu and Kiba answered in unison. "Paradise? Hey guys..do you know Tsume?"

Azu shook her head, "Sorry kid."

"Tsume? Nah. Never heard of him."

"Is he the one with the scar n his chest?"

"Yea! That's Tsume alright!"

"Ok..what about him?"

"He's one of us so I thought he might want to leave to."

"Well I don't know him. Where is he hiding out some place?" Hige asked. Azu on the other hand followed Kiba to a trail of blood. It smelled strongly like a wolf. "You think it's him?"

"Yea."

"Shake a leg, runt."

"That's Toboe!"

Finally free of the sewers Kiba and Azu followed the smell of blood to some abandoned building. When Kiba opened the door Azu gasped at the man in leather, the one she had bumped into! How had she not know he was a wolf? "You?"

"Hey is this him?" Hige directed towards Toboe. "I could smell the blood from your wound."

"What?"

"We could smell it all the way here from town."

"And you are going to nurse me back to health? Well I don't need your help."

"Tsume..look I...we are leaving the city. I really think you should come with us!"

"And just where is this merryband of yours going?"

"To Paradise."

"Heh, you are kidding me. You are going with them because you believe in that crap?"

"Crap?" Azu growled, she didn't like this guy. "Well I don't know but if we stay here we'll have to spend the rest of our lives in hiding or worse..we just can't live with the humans anymore and survive.."

"Look I hate to interrupt but a nasty stink is heading this way.."

"We are surrounded." Tsume shrugged. Azu gasped as she peaked out the window to see soldiers hdiging with guns. "Let me ask you guys something. Why did you come to this city? It was because the scent of Lunar flowers wasn't it? Well, it's gone now. There's no reason to stay."

"The flower has nothing to do with it. I'm here because I belong."

"Got that right." Azu scoffed

"Yea I can see that..this city is a dump."

"I still have a score to settle with you." Tsume said as he approached Kiba. Azu was quickly by his side growling at every step he took. "What is this? You little pet?"

"We don't have time for this!"

"The last time we met you said something about pride not allowing you to pass as a human. Well you look pretty human now. Where'd your pride go?"

"Nowhere. Nothing has changed."

"Do you have any idea what leaving the city would mean?"

"Yea."

"You'll just die."

"Possibly. Everyones going to die, it's a natural part of life, but if life has no purpose you are dead already." and just like that shots began to ring troughout the building. The group quickly escape out to some pipes that they quickly ran across while avoiding being shot. "Shit!" Azu hissed as a bullet grazed her shoulder.

"What the hell are you stopping for?!" Hige yelled to Kiba. "Tsume!" Toboe yelled as the wolf appeared.

"This way!"

They ran to a bridge that was cut off with a steep drop. Azu, Kiba and hige all jumped but Toboe hesistated at the last minute. "Jump already!"

"I was getting ready to alright!"

"Move it." Tsume said kicking him off. Azu sighed as the boy landing face first into the snow. Speaking of snow, she was freezing! But she couldn't turn into her wolf form. not yet. "Tsume what are you waiting for! Jump already!" Toboe yelled as bullets grazed past Tsume.

"Are you scared?" asked Kiba

"Bock bock!" Azu giggled.

"Heh you wish." Tsume scoffed jumping down.

Azu was more than excited ot change into her wolf form and get away from the terrible city. She never did like them and this one wasn't any different. One good thing came out of it though, she made some new friends and was going on the best adventure of her life.


End file.
